1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rods for reinforcing ductwork, and more particularly, to a reinforcing rod which is designed to enable a faster and easier installation into ductwork.
2. Description of the Related Art
Duct work, such as air conditioning ducts, are often made of a metallic material such as galvanized steel. These ducts require reinforcement to provide support to the ducts and to prevent them from bulging or buckling. One way that such reinforcement has been provided has been to surround the outside of the duct with an external reinforcement.
Another method that has been developed to reinforce air conditioning ducts and the like has been to position reinforcing rods or conduits on the interior of the ducts. In one previously known method, the length of the rod is threaded, and the rod is inserted into opposing holes in the walls of the duct and secured to these walls using a nut and washer configuration. One problem with this type of reinforcement is that the rods are necessarily longer than the distance between the walls of the duct, making it difficult to install the rods. This becomes especially problematic as the size of the duct decreases.
One previously known method to overcome this problem is to provide a conduit having a length corresponding to the distance between the opposing sides of the duct. Each end of the conduit is internally threaded, using an internally threaded nut press fit at each of the conduit. Then, by lining up the conduit with the opposing holes in the duct walls, bolts may be inserted from the outside of the duct through the internally threaded ends to secure the conduit within the ductwork. However, these conduits are difficult to align with the holes for insertion of the bolts. Moreover, these inserts can be pulled out of the conduits with a certain degree of force, thereby making the reinforcement ineffective.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for easily and quickly reinforcing an air conditioning duct and the like.